Hermelien & Ron one shot
by nautic
Summary: Hermelien zit in het 7 jaar, het is kerstvakantie en haar ouders zijn een weekendje weg. Ron komt bij haar op bezoek. Geschreven na DH


One shot hermione – ron

One shot hermione – ron

Het wat zaterdag en hermione stond voor het raam haar ouders uit te zwaaien. Ze keek op de klok en zag dat ze nog ongeveer anderhalf uur had voordat Ron kwam. Ze was best een beetje zenuwachtig want zovaak was Ron nog niet bij haar thuis geweest, ze ging meestal naar het nest. Ze sprintte de trap op en vloog de badkamer binnen, nog even snel douchen. Toen ze klaar was liep ze naar haar kamer en pakte 1 van haar lievelings boeken: een beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein. Met het boek onder haar arm liep ze naar beneden. In de hal bleef ze even voor de grote spiegel staan en kamde haar haar nog even. Ze liep de woonkamer binnen en plofte op de bank neer en begon te lezen….

TRING TRING

Toen ze de bel 2 keer hoorde gaan schrok ze op, dat moest Ron zijn. Ze was weer eens veel te diep in haar boek weggezonken. Ze rende naar de voordeur, voor de spiegel bleef ze nog even staat, en haalde haar hand door haar haar. Toen haalde ze diep adem en opende de deur

'hallo hier ben ik dan' zie Ron grijnzend.

'kom binnen' Hij stapte naar binnen en gaf haar een kus op haar mond. hermione stapte opzij zodat hij er langs kon en Ron zette - of eerder gezegd smeet- z'n tas op de grond. hermione liep voor hem uit de kamer binnen

'heb je honger?' en ze keek hem vragen aan.

'honger? Nee ik rammel'

'mooi, dat komt goed uit we eten tosti'

'tosti watte?'

Terwijl hermione Ron uitlegde wat tosti was liep ze naar de keuken en begon kaas te snibbelen. Ze voelde dat Ron achter haar ging staan, en kreeg het daardoor nogal warm. Hij steunde met z'n hoofd op haar schouders en had z'n armen om haar middel gelegd en keek genitreerd naar hoe hermione de tosti ijzer dicht klapte.

'en nu' vroeg hij

'wachten en…. ' - Ze draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen van Ron de voelde dat ze een kleur kreeg en was daardoor even de draad kwijt. Toen Ron haar grijnzend aankeek ging ze snel verder –

'en de tafel dekken' Ron die haar nog steeds vasthield lied haar los en begon de keuken kasje open te trekken opzoek naar borden.

'ahum ' Ron keek hermione aan

'dat doe ik meestal zo'met een zwiepje van haar staf vlogen uit alle kastjes dingen om de tafel te dekken, met nog een zwiepje dekte de tafel zich uitzichzelf. Ron keek haar aan

'doe je dat altijd zo, en mag ik die spreuk ook '

'nee, ik doe het niet altijd zo, als alleen als mijn ouders er niet zijn, en de spreuk is _dektoria_'

'hmm.. dit ga ik thuis ook uitproberen.' het belletje ging en dat betekende dat de tosti's klaar waren. Ze gingen aan tafel zitten en begonnen te eten.

'en lekker' hermione keek Ron aan

'jah echt wel hoe maak je dit dit wil ik thuis ook'

'dan heb je wel elektriciteit nodig'

'o laat dan maar'zij Ron teleurgesteld'

Na het eten gingen ze naar de supermarkt. Ze moesten lopend, want Ron had geen fiets en hermione was nog bezig met haar rijlessen en de bus kwam hier niet. In de verte zag hermione een roep jongens toen ze nog wat dichterbij kwamen greep ze Ron z'n hand en kneep er zo hard in dat hij haar aan keek

'wat is er?, en kan je asjeblieft niet zo knijpen ik krijg geen bloed toevoer meer'

Hermione kneep nu wat minder hard maar hield z'n hand nog steeds stevig vast.

'dat zij die ene stomme idiote kinderachtige rot pubers die me altijd lastig vallen met domme onzinnige rot vragen en opmerkingen je weet wel wat ik laatst tegen jou en Harry zij' fluisterde hermione.

'aha zij Ron ik begrijp het, maar zouden ze dat nu ook doen, je bent nu namelijk niet alleen'

'weet ik niet' piepte hermione.

Toen ze de jongens voorbij liepen riepen ze niks maar keken ze wel aandachtig naar Ron en hermione

'gelukkig' en ze hield Ron's hand heel wat minder stevig vast, maar liet hem niet los. Even later stapten ze de supermarkt binnen.

'ben je eigenlijk wel eens in zo'n winkel geweest' vroeg hermione

'nee'zij Ron en hij keek dan ook z'n ogen uit. hermione pakte een mandje en sleurde Ron mee de supermarkt door, hij vroeg de hele tijd aan haar wat alles precies was en hoe het smaakte. Uiteindelijk na dat ze ongeveer een half uur langer in de supermarkt waren omdat hermione bijna bij elk product moest uileggen wat het was kwamen ze bij de kassa aan. waar hermione betaalde.

'oke wat gaan we nu doen'

'naar de videotheek'

'is goed maar wat is een video teheek en wat kan je daar'vroeg Ron. Nadat hermione Ron had uitgelegd wat een videotheek was en wat je er kon, stapten ze de videotheek binnen. Ron wou natuurlijk allemaal heldhaftige superman films, en daar hadden ze dan ook een discussie over. Uiteindelijk stemden ze beide met de nieuwste james bond in; bond 22 op de terug weg waren de stomme jongen er niet meer, dus was de terug weg een stuk minder eng volgens hermione

'hermione ik snap iets niet helemaal, je hebt me allerlei dooddoeners gevochten en weet ik veel wat allemaal gedaan, en toch vindt je zo'n stelletje opgefokte pubers eng'

'jah en weetje hoe dat komt, omdat ik ze niet kan vervloeken, sterker nog ik _mag_ ze niet vervloeken, en zo goed kan ik nou ook weer niet op z'n dreuzels vechten'

'oke ik snap het' hermione opende de voordeur en ruimde de boodschappen op het was inmiddels 5 uur en ze had best honger gekregen.

'wat wil je op je pizza Ron, dan kan ik die even bestellen'

'okeeeej.. wat is een pizza'

'een pannenkoek van meel met allerlei groenten er op, ze gooide Ron een bestellijst toe waar alles opstond, en wees hem aan wat er dan opzat. Uiteindelijk had Ron een grote pizza met van alles er op en d'r aan, en werden ze ongeveer 20 minuten na dat hermione ze had besteld bezorgd.

Na dat ze de pizza's op hadden stapelde hermione de borden op en begon ze af te wassen, en Ron hielp haar met afdrogen.

'wat ik niet helemaal snap hermione, dit kan ook met toverkunst'

'jah dat weet ik maar dat wil me moeder niet, en moeders wil is wet'zij ze grijnzend

'oke en ze vindt het wel goed dat je met toverkunst de tafeldekt'

'ja' hermione spatte per ongeluk wat zeep op Ron z'n arm, hij keek haar en pakte toen een handvol zeepsop en plantte dat recht in hermione haar gezicht, en die proestte het uit.

'roooooon dat was niet expres' zei ze terwijl ze de theedoek van Ron greep en haar gezicht er mee af veegde. Ze keek Ron aan terwijl hij haar aan keek pakte ze ongezien met haar andere hand wat zeep en gooide dat nu recht in zijn gezicht,

'hermione!!'

'eigen schuld het staat nu 1-1' en ze vloog weg richting de garage. Even later kwam ze weer met een paar flessen in haar hand. Ron keek haar aan,

'je moet kiezen wat je wil drinken, want we hebben hier geen botterbier, of ouwe klare jongensborrel.'

'wat heb je dan wel'

'bier, een breezer, wijn, sinas en cola' nadat Ron van elke wat had gedronken koos hij voor het bier, want dat smaakte het meest naar botterbier. Hermione zelf nam wijn en liep naar de tv stopte de dvd er in en plofte op de bank, Ron zakte naast haar neer en keek geïnterneerd naar de film, hermione was tegen Ron aan gaan hangen en hij was met haar haar aan het frunniken

Rond een uur of 12 ruimden ze de boel op en liepen ze naar boven. Ron zeulde zijn tas mee

'je mag zelf weten waar je slaapt of op de logeerkamer of bij mij' gelukkig deed de lamp op de overloop het niet anders kon hermione wel door de grond zakken op dit moment. Ron keek haar aan. 'ik slaap wel op de logeer kamer die is daar hé,

'jah' hermione baalde die van binnen wel een beetje want ze had best tegen Ron aan willen kruipen maar het was zijn keus.

'hij drukte een kus op haar mond, 'tot morgen herms'

'och nee hè kies asjeblieft een ander koosnaampje voor me wil je' Ron keek haar aan,

'ik zal er wel over na denken wat het dan moet worden' ze ging op haat tenen staan en kuste Ron nog een keer

'is goed, tot morgen' voordat Ron nog wat kon zeggen glipte ze al onder zijn arm door en verdween haar kamer in

Hermione lag in bed maar ze kon niet echt bepaald goed slapen, ze baalde best wel dat hij nu daar verderop sliep en moest de hele tijd aan hem denken. Toen ze een uur later bijna in slaap viel hoorde ze de deur bijna geruisloos open gaan. Ron sloop haar kamer binnen en kroop naast haar in bed, hermione kreeg het gelijk warm.

'is het aanbod nog steeds geldig' fluisterde hij in haar oor

ze draaide zich om en keek hem recht in z'n ogen aan.

'voor jou altijd'

'mooi want ik kon niet slapen en dacht bij mezelf dat het een stomme keus wat om daar te gaan liggen'

'ja dat was het ook' hij zoende haar en zij zoende terug. Toen stopte hij even en keek haar aan' ik hou van je mione'

'ja ik ook van jou, en dat is beter' ze kuste hem nog een keer en draaide zich toen om

hij kroop wat dichter tegen haar aan en deed z'n arm om haar middel.

'dan ga ik nu maar slapen fluisterde hij in haar oor.

'mmm ik ook' en hij kuste haar nog een laatste keer in haar nek. Hermione glimlachte was het toch nog zo gelopen zo als ze had gehoopt. En zo vielen ze beiden in een diepen slaap…….


End file.
